It's In His Kiss
by celtic7irish
Summary: In that single, drawn-out kiss, Ciel realized that Sebastian and he were bound by more than a contract, by more than the promise of his immortal soul in exchange for vengeance. The affection that he had seen was real, and he could feel it now in every encouraging press of Sebastian's lips against his. Secretive servants, an annoying red-headed shinigami, and an aphrodisiac.


At first, Ciel had ignored the whispers of his servants. They were hardly important, and as long as they weren't planning to betray him, he hardly cared what they chose to gossip about. Their only job was to serve the Phantomhive household – namely, himself.

Still, every now and again, he'd hear Sebastian's name mentioned…or his. He never heard more than a few strands of conversation here or there, as Maylene and Bard seemed to be well aware of when he was in the vicinity. And they were quick to silence Finnian whenever he happened to be near, as the young boy would have just kept yapping in his loud, eager voice.

Ciel had the sneaking suspicion that Sebastian knew what it was that they whispered about, but the demon wasn't talking, and Ciel's pride would not allow him to ask. Whatever it was, it wasn't important. And if Sebastian's smirk was annoying him, it was only a minor irritation, easily brushed off.

Still, he found himself watching for opportunities to catch them unawares. His footsteps were nearly silent as he moved about the mansion, a natural result of his small stature and slight weight. Once, he even thought he saw Sebastian disappearing around the corner away from the kitchen, and when he walked past, he saw the other three servants working hard at looking busy.

He snorted silently to himself, frowning. This shouldn't bother him nearly as much as it was, but he was uneasy with the idea that they were talking about him and Sebastian, and the demon knew about it. That left him as the only one who wasn't aware of what was going on. Well, that redheaded freak Grell didn't know, either, but he didn't count.

Speaking of freaks, here he came now. "Sebby-chaaaaaan!" that annoying voice shrieked, and Ciel winced, pinching the bridge of his nose. The stupid shinigami never failed to irritate the hell out of him, and more often than not left him with a massive headache. He watched in disgust as Grell tried to grab hold of Sebastian – no doubt to molest the demon. Sebastian, of course, evaded him effortlessly, leaving the shinigami to fall flat on his face no less than three times.

"Why's Sebby-chan being so mean today?" Grell whined, and Ciel couldn't help himself. Lifting a foot, he childishly kicked Grell's backside, sending the kneeling shinigami face first to the paved road. Scowling darkly at the irritating pest, Ciel nonetheless caught the smirk on Sebastian's face. The bastard was obviously enjoying himself at their expense, he thought moodily.

Grell was still yapping, and Ciel tuned him out, looking down the street. Nothing the damn terrier had to say was worth paying attention to, unless it pertained to their current mission – to find the source of a new drug that was running rampant throughout the country, particularly in Ciel's hometown. Such a disgraceful, shameful thing should not be allowed to exist, ever. And if Grell let something slip about the case that they didn't already know, Ciel was certain that Sebastian would inform him later.

"Grell, please," Sebastian murmured, and Ciel turned to look, because he had heard the strain in the butler's normally cultured tone. His eyes widened at the scene before him, and he abruptly thought he'd be sick. Grell had somehow managed to pin Sebastian to the ground, and was bowed over his dark form, dropping kisses on Sebastian's exposed throat, one hand pinning Sebastian's wrist to the ground, while the other had disappeared. Ciel didn't particularly want to know where it was, or what it was doing. He shuddered.

Sebastian's face turned abruptly to face Ciel, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, and Ciel watched as Grell tried to kiss him on the mouth. Quicker than he could follow, Sebastian struck the redhead shinigami, who flew backwards into the nearest building, crumpling to the ground.

Grell pouted at Sebastian's rough refusal. Standing, he brushed himself off, complaining, "Don't you know how to treat a beautiful person such as myself?" Ciel barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Sebastian just stared at the shinigami in contempt. Pity the moron was too dense to recognize that look for what it was.

"Do you have the information or not?" Ciel demanded of the shinigami. "If you do, tell us now so that we can go. We don't have time for your games." If Grell had called them out here without the promised information, Ciel was going to order the demon to bury him. Literally.

Grell sashayed up to him, towering over his slight frame, but Ciel refused to retreat, glaring up at the other man. "I did better than just information," Grell purred. "One of the souls I collected this morning was a distributer."

Ciel stared at the shinigami in surprise. He found that he was mildly impressed that Grell had actually thought to take a sample of the drug. He hadn't believed the redhead that intelligent. Grell scowled at him, aware of what he was thinking. Ciel didn't try to hide it, staring insolently back at the shinigami. Sighing, the shinigami shook his head, long red hair shimmering down his back.

His voice was regretful as he said, "I wanted to save this for when Sebby-chan and I had alone time, without a bossy little brat to interrupt. Instead, I suppose it would be better used to teach you a lesson." Ciel felt a sharp prick on the side of his throat as Grell spoke. Raising one dainty hand to touch his neck, Ciel came away with a small smear of blood, brilliant red against his pale flesh.

Raising angry eyes to glare up at Grell, who had taken a step backwards after pricking him, Ciel growled. He didn't see any sign of the needle that Grell must have used, but Ciel knew what had happened. Grell, the idiot shinigami, had just injected him with the very drug they had been seeking.

Ciel was no fool; he had done his research beforehand and knew exactly what the drug's purpose was. X-Tasy was a very potent aphrodisiac. Currently, it was being used as a widespread date rape drug. The only problem – and the reason the Queen had gotten involved – was that the drug was highly addictive, and lethal if used a second time.

It only took one injection to addict a person, and two doses would kill them. The victims might die feeling indescribable pleasure, if there was somebody around to lend a hand or mouth. Otherwise, they'd die in unbearable agony, unable to find release as the toxins invaded and destroyed the body from the inside.

His body was already starting to tingle and throb, becoming aroused without his permission or any outside stimulus, but Ciel ignored it, his fury enough to hold the drug at bay, for now. "Sebastian," he ordered, his eyes cold and merciless as he removed his eye patch, the sigil glowing brightly, "annihilate the shinigami."

Sebastian, who had taken two steps toward him, aware of what was happening, paused. He considered Ciel for a moment, then asked softly, "Bocchan?" His gentle, almost concerned voice sent a shudder through Ciel, and a frission of arousal shot down his spine, leaving him hard and aching.

"What are you doing?" he spat out, his discomfort making him irritable. "I gave you an order. Kill Grell, and then come help me get rid of this stupid drug." He was in no mood to fool around with a playful demon. Sebastian smiled, his eyes flashing approval and…was that lust? Ciel didn't know, and he didn't have time to care, either.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian knelt to the ground and bowed his head. Then, in the next moment, he leapt at Grell, who hadn't moved and was busy watching Ciel with admiring eyes. The Earl scowled at the shinigami's silent awe. He was the head of the Phantomhive family, and the last remaining heir. He couldn't afford to show weakness. Especially not to the demon he was bound to by contract.

Grell barely managed to dodge the first strike, losing a few strands of hair in the process. Pity, Ciel thought. That attack would have probably beheaded the shinigami if it had landed. "Hey, hey!" Grell protested, his red hair and cloak dancing around him as he dodged Sebastian's gracefully lethal attacks, unable to bring his scythe to bear. "There's no need to be so mean! I'm just doing you a favor. Right?" he asked, but the question wasn't directed at Ciel, who was slumped against the nearest wall, panting and covered in sweat as the drug wreaked havoc with his body.

Instead of slowing down or answering, Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and the demon lunged, his claws raking across Grell's face. His next attack resulted in blood pouring from the shinigami's mouth. Whatever Sebastian had just hit, it had been vital, and it had hurt.

Grell was frightened now. Sebastian was done playing, and was moving in for the kill. Swallowing, he glanced at the boy who was braced against the wall, eyes glazed and unfocused. "Your master's dying," he said, but Sebastian kept coming, ignoring his words. "I mean it!" the redhead insisted, dodging the next blow and landing next to Ciel.

Grabbing the boy's chin and dragging it around, Grell watched as Sebastian realized that he wasn't lying. Either the dose was too high, or Ciel's body was simply unable to bear the drug's effects, but he was dying. His gaze was unfocused, and sweat poured down his body. He panted heavily, and his fingers spasmed, unsure of where they were going or what they were trying to do.

When Ciel's back arched violently, so that he would have bashed his head against the wall if Grell hadn't grabbed him, Sebastian abandoned his orders, staggering as he flinched in pain as he disobeyed a direct command from his master. He would suffer greatly for this later, he knew, and the knowledge that he could disobey even a direct order if he chose to would take away much of the trust that was between them.

Ciel, of course, was completely unaware of Sebastian's pain by this point. In fact, all that he was aware of was that somebody was touching him. Fire sang along his nerves, and Ciel whimpered. The touch hurt just as much as it felt good. He was hot, his body burning, the drug running rampant. He was sure that being jostled about wasn't helping any. A soothing voice sounded above him. Ciel couldn't make out the words, but he could feel Sebastian, and took comfort in his voice. The fact that they were moving was reassuring as well; it meant that he'd have relief soon.

The young Earl had never doubted the loyalty and devotion of the demon he had summoned and bound. Even if Sebastian teased him, and watched him get hurt over and over again, it didn't matter. When he needed him, Sebastian was always there, awaiting orders, ready to be his master's strength.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck, his small hands tangled tightly in the demon's hair, Ciel just focused on breathing past the drug, trying to ignore the painful arousal that was now turning into a fierce ache.

"Is he….dead?" Ciel choked out, his voice strangled and squeezed tight with pain. "Is that bastard dead?" He had better be, he thought darkly, because if he wasn't, Ciel was going to know why. And it wouldn't be pretty. He forced himself to focus, his determined pride helping him to override the drug's effects, although it was a losing battle. If something didn't happen soon, he'd lose it entirely. Ciel really didn't want to find out what he'd be like once he succumbed to the aphrodisiac.

"He managed to escape, Bocchan," Sebastian murmured above him, and Ciel saw red. How could Sebastian have let him escape?! He was distracted from his anger as Sebastian's hand, glove removed, brushed against his cheek. Oh! Without conscious thought, Ciel turned into the touch, pressing against the cool hand with a small, choked whimper.

"Almost there, Bocchan," Sebastian promised, and just like that, they were flying. Sebastian landed neatly and dropped Ciel onto a bed. His eyes couldn't seem to focus no matter how hard he tried, but he recognized the scent of the wood, and the silk sheets he was currently splayed on. Sebastian had brought him all the way back home, where he'd be most comfortable. This would be hard enough, without being in an unfamiliar, possibly public, place as well.

Faster than he would have thought possible, Ciel was undressed, his arousal gripped firmly in long, slender fingers as Sebastian sought to give him some immediate relief. They both knew that this wouldn't be nearly enough, but they had to start somewhere. Ciel knew he should be embarrassed, his legs spread wantonly and his hips thrusting up into Sebastian's grip, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Finally, relief was coming!

He came in a matter of seconds, but his arousal didn't go away at all, and his body still burned and throbbed. "Sebastian," he moaned quietly, biting his lips to keep the whimpers back. "Do something." He was aware that his words might be construed as begging, but he didn't care. There would be more than enough time to recover his scattered pride later. Besides, Sebastian was his, and so it was all right to be vulnerable…sometimes.

Warm, wet pressure, and Ciel bucked in surprise and pleasure. Sebastian allowed him to move as he pleased, relaxing his throat and keeping up a constant sucking pressure, his tongue slipping down and around, occasionally pressing firmly against Ciel's flesh. A slender finger moved down and pressed just outside the entrance to Ciel's body, and the boy bucked up and came a second time. He could feel Sebastian's throat working as the demon swallowed him whole.

The arousal was still there, more evident than ever, but at least now the edge had been taken off enough for Ciel to think. He didn't have a lot of time, however, so he'd have to make this quick. "Sebastian," he ordered, "you have my permission to do whatever you have to. Just purge this drug from my body as quickly and expeditiously as possible." Blue eyes stared into crimson ones, and Ciel held back nothing, allowing Sebastian to see everything that he was feeling right this moment, and showing him trust that he gave to nobody else.

Sebastian smiled down at him, and answered, "Understood, Bocchan." Ciel saw himself reflected in those brilliant crimson eyes, flushed and in complete disarray, his body slick with sweat and damp with tears as he lay splayed on the bed, his arousal plain to see. Normally, Ciel would be disgusted at such a vulgar display, but right now, he didn't give a damn. It helped, too, that Sebastian's eyes had been darkened with lust as he stared down at his master.

He had no more time to think, as Sebastian leaned down and took him back into his mouth, starting up that same rhythm that had Ciel writhing in no time. His finger, this time slick with some sort of liquid, slipped inside of him, moving unerringly towards his prostrate, where it pressed firmly and rubbed. Ciel cried out, the noises torn unwillingly from his throat as the pleasure flowed over him. No wonder this drug was so effective – all the victim needed was a touch, any touch, and he became a wild, writhing creature, caring only about the sensual waves that were nearly overwhelming.

Still, he wasn't finding release, not like he had the first two times. "Sebastian!" he demanded mindlessly, the mounting pain and frustration driving him to the brink. "What is this?"

Sebastian's other hand reached down and brushed sweat-soaked bangs away from his forehead. "It's all right, Bocchan. This drug has some rather unique properties to it. Please just try to relax. I'll take care of you, just trust me," the demon reassured, and Ciel would have snorted if he had been able to focus properly. As it was, he scowled up at his butler, his glare quite clear.

With one of those smug smirks that Ciel was determined to see removed from Sebastian's face some day, Sebastian stood and moved back from the bed, leaving Ciel on his own. Shuddering, Ciel rolled onto his side, curling into a ball as he watched his butler strip down, being sure to fold everything nice and neat. Ciel snarled, his body twitching as he tried to fight an enemy that worked from the inside out. It was a losing battle, and he finally snapped, "Enough! Just hurry up!"

Sebastian , who had just finished slipping out of his trousers, smiled maliciously at him, holding up one finger to his lips. "Hush, Bocchan. Things like this mustn't be rushed, after all." Before Ciel could yell at him, he moved back over the bed, climbing over top of Ciel and rolling him onto his back, forcing him to uncurl.

Before Ciel had time to realize what was happening, hands and lips and tongue and teeth were everywhere and nowhere, all at once. Ciel shuddered, his hands reaching out and grabbing hold of whatever was nearest, his nails digging sharply into Sebastian's back and raking up his sides, although the demon barely noticed.

That finger was back, and it had brought a companion. Sebastian's fingers worked inside of Ciel, and brought the boy once more, but the demon wasn't done. Neither was the drug, and Ciel wondered that it didn't kill people the first time they were dosed with it.

He lost the ability to think three seconds later, as Sebastian shifted, pinning his wrists to the bed above his head as he slid inside, as far as he could go. Ciel was aware that it should have hurt, and it probably had, but he didn't feel it. He noted vaguely that there was no blood running down his leg, so Sebastian's preparations must have sufficed well enough.

Ciel threw his head back, keening as he squirmed, his insides spasming tightly around the point where and Sebastian were connected. Unable to form words, Ciel continued to moan and whimper, rising higher than he had ever been. His arms reached upwards blindly, and suddenly, Sebastian was there, and he grabbed hold of the other man, wrapping thin arms around Sebastian's neck and holding on as he was pushed into throes of ecstasy.

Staring into Sebastian's eyes, Ciel found that he couldn't trust the affection and concern he saw in them, overridden by the lust that rode them both. Even Sebastian's answering moans and sighs did nothing to appease him. The arms wrapped firmly around him were warm and comforting, but to Ciel, they were just intended to hold him in place.

Tears rose unbidden in cerulean blue eyes as Ciel wept for what should have been, for what could have been, if it hadn't been for the death of his parents, and the torture he'd suffered as a child that had bound him so tightly to a demon that he'd never escape. Perhaps, had he been allowed a normal childhood, he would have grown up a proud and strong man, upholding the honor of the Phantomhive family and settling down with Elizabeth, who he cared for dearly. Perhaps he would have had a family of his own, instead of the mockery he had now.

Ciel rarely indulged in such thoughts, and would later blame it on the drug wreaking havoc with his system, but he couldn't seem to stop the avalanche once it had started. Desperate to stop the horrible memories, even as his body was swamped with pleasure, Ciel screamed, "Sebastian!"

A flash of crimson eyes and black feathers, and suddenly, warm, full lips were pressed over his, muffling his screams. Unlike the harsh rhythm of their bodies, the kiss was soft, gentle, and affectionate. Ciel found himself calming, surprise and something close to happiness suffusing his mind and body. The kiss was almost chaste, as Sebastian flicked his tongue quickly, lightly through his mouth before withdrawing to kiss him leisurely once more.

In that single, drawn-out kiss, Ciel realized that Sebastian and he were bound by more than a contract, by more than the promise of his immortal soul in exchange for vengeance. The affection that he had seen was real, and he could feel it now in every encouraging press of Sebastian's lips against his.

Tears were still in his eyes, but the reason by them was entirely different. Smiling against his mouth, Sebastian reached down and grabbed his arousal, still scraping across his prostrate from the inside. "Bocchan, my Bocchan," Sebastian murmured, and the sound was everything that Ciel might have expected to hear from a lover.

For the fourth time, he came, and this time, his body remained sated. It looked like the drug had finally been purged from his system. At least, enough of it had that he could calm down and think properly now. Sebastian withdrew from him gently, and this time, Ciel felt the liquid running out from him, and realized that he wasn't the only one who had fallen off the edge.

Stretching gingerly, he winced as his body finally realized just how much damage it had taken. Sebastian hadn't exactly hurt him, per se, but there were small bites and scratch marks up and down his body. Not to mention the pale bruises, and the soreness in his backside. His body was really much too small to fully accommodate Sebastian, and it was reminding him of that now, but he hardly cared.

Staring up at Sebastian sleepily, he muttered, "I need a bath. And whatever happens, don't you dare let me near even the smallest amount of that drug." Already, despite the soreness of his body, he found himself craving that same ecstasy that he had felt when Sebastian was taking him, and he shuddered. One time, just one time, and it had you hooked.

Leaning down and scooping his master up into his arms, Sebastian bent his neck and kissed the Earl. Ciel didn't protest, responding eagerly enough and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Let's go get cleaned up, shall we, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel nodded, his face buried in the hollow of his butler's throat. Neither of them cared that they were naked; if the servants saw them, Sebastian would fix it.

Stepping into the hallway, Ciel's head snapped up. Was that Maylene? Apparently, yes. They were busy cleaning a side hallway, one that Sebastian and Ciel would have to walk past to get to the master bathroom. Grinning, Sebastian moved them forward, until he was standing right at the corner to the crossway. Holding one slender finger up to his lips, Sebastian tilted his head, indicating that Ciel should listen.

Remaining silent, trying to shove down his embarrassment, Ciel listened. Maylene was talking. "I still think that being held by Sebastian is the best way to see that he cares," she insisted. "He's so strong, and his arms are so long and warm and tender." She nearly swooned at whatever images were floating through her mind.

Bardroy snorted. "You're completely wrong," he retaliated. "After all, even if he holds you, you can still see the contempt in his eyes. It's only when his eyes get soft and emotional that you can tell who he loves," he stated confidently. Ciel blinked; _this _is what the servants had been talking about all this time? No wonder they had all shut up whenever he was nearby – or whenever Sebastian had warned them of his approach, he thought, glaring up at the demon, who just smiled at him benignly.

"Why don't you just find out who Sebastian's lover is and ask her?" Finnian piped up, his loud voice optimistic and excited. "I mean, she'd know the best, wouldn't she?" The other two snapped at him to shut up, since Sebastian probably didn't even have a girlfriend, and Ciel muffled a laugh of his own.

In a single leap, Sebastian was across the crossway and headed for the bathroom down the hallway, the other servants none the wiser. He looked down at his young master, eyebrow raised. "Well, Bocchan? Has your curiosity been sated?"

Ciel looked up at him and smiled. "It has. I even know the answer to their dilemma." Stretching up, Ciel kissed Sebastian lightly, pleased when he responded. "It's in your kiss."


End file.
